Dogs Bites
by PaperFox19
Summary: Kagome gets bitten by a strange dog in her time, and it turns her into a inu yokai. Her new form has got Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku interested. What's a poor demon girl to do. Warnings: Preg, Multiple Lemons. Do not read if you do not like!
1. The stange dogs bite

Dogs Bites

Sum : Kagome gets bitten by a strange dog in her time, and it turns her into a inu yokai. Her new form has got Inuyasha, Koga Sesshoumaru interested. What's a poor demon girl to do.Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Kagome Lemons. Lemon warning Do Not Read If You Do Not Like.

"Bye mom I will see you in a week." Kagome called walking to the well house. She opened the doors and a black dog jumped out and bit Kagome's hand befor running off. "Owww." Kagome screamed as the dog took of running. She closed the doors and started to lick the wound. It took a few minutes for her to realize what she was doing but instantly stoppoed.

'What was I doing, what did that dog do to me?' She thought before jumping in the well. ' I hope nothing else happens to me,' She had know idea what was happening to her as she traveled threw the well. Two black fuzzy dog ears sprang from her head along with a tail. She grew fangs and claws, and her eyes became purple. Kagome jumped out of the well and screamed as her tail brushed against her leg.

With Inuyasha and the others.

"That was Kagome lets go." Inuyasha called before running towards the well. Kagome had collapsed and began to cry into her hands, her new ears twitching with each sob. Inuyasha found her like that a ful fledge inu yokai, and crying. "Kagome is that you?" He asked hoping that is was. She gasped and cried out "Inuyasha don't look at me," before running away from him. She continued to run, Inuyasha to shocked to move, getting further and further away from him, going at top speed, before running off a cliff and into a lake.

(Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru had been fiesting on his latest kill, when he sensed her energy. A femal inu was heading his way. He could smell her tears. She smelled familiar to him but he could not place it. 'Why do her tears make me want to kill everyone responsible.' He thought anger burning threw him. When he heard a splash in the nearby lake he was running toward it at top speed.

He reached the lake and he saw the young demoness. 'Those cloths this is Inuyasha's wench what did he call her, Kagome,' Sesshoumaru smirked, 'So the young miko became a demon this will be interesting.' Sesshoumaru entered the water and picked her up bridal style, and carried her out of the water. Her tail wrapped around his waist, he smirked. 'Very interesting.'

He carried her back to his camp and removed her wet clothes and placed them near the fire. He gazed apon her naked form, 'she is perfect.' He thought, Sesshoumaru was looking for a mate and he found her, since Inuyasha didn't claim her, he would. He placed Kagome on top of him and wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm. He fell asleep with her in his arms.

(Inuyasha)

The others found Inuyasha standing there, still to stunned to move. 'Kagome is a yokai and a inu one at that. She was beaughtiful why didn't she want me to see her.' Miroku walked up to him "Inuyasha were is Kagome," he asked? "She took off, she was turned into a inu yokai." Miroku and Sango gaved him a shocked looked. "You mean my okaasan is a dog demon now?" Shippo asked worried about his mother. (AN: Kagome adopted him.) Inuyasha nodded. Shippo jumped off of Kilala and ran off to find his mother. "inuyasha do you think we should let him go?"Sango asked. "Yeah I think Shippo is the only one she can to see right now." he replied before heading back to the village. Miroku and Sango were unsure about this but followed Inuyasha.

(Kagome & Sesshoumaru)

Kagome slowly awoke to a strange warmth surrounding her and it was furry. Kagome tried to move away from it only to be brought back down by two strong arms. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her.

Yokai-Demon

Inu-Dog

Sama-respected term


	2. Foxes Dogs And Wolves

Chapter 2 Foxes Dogs And Wolves

(Shippo)

Shippo had been running threw the forest looking for his mother. He had her scent and followed it to the cliff, he sniffed around and when he realised she fell he stated to cry. "Mommy sob Mommy sob sob MOMMY!" He cried out.

(Kagome&Sesshoumaru)

Kagome froze under his gaze. 'Oh kami he is going to kill me Sesshoumaru hates humans.' "Are you alright?" He asked, she was shocked, had she heard him right, was Sesshoumaru worried about her. "Hai I am." She replied blushing.He smirked. "Are you sure?" he asked placing his hand on her forehead, she blushed more. "Your warm."He started to kiss her neck, making her squirm. "H...hai." She gasped as his tongue trailed down her neck.

There heads shot up. Kagome thought she heard Shippo. "MOMMY!" a voice cried. Kagome broke free of Sesshoumaru's grasp wearing a white and black robe, she took off running to were she heard his cry. Sesshoumaru grabbed her clothes, before taking after _his _Kagome. "Shippo." She called out stopping at the lake. Shippo who was sobbing at the cliff heard her call. He turned into a bird and flew down to the lake. "Mommy, Mommy." "Shippo." She called opening her arms to her loving son. Shippo changed back and jumped into her arms. "Oh Shippo I am so happy to see you.'' She felt his tears against her robe. "Mommy I thought you died sob I thought I sob Iwould never see you again." He cried his tears flowing freely. Kagome cradled her son in her arms and began to hum a song soothing him to sleep.

Sesshoumaru came apon the two, and he couldn't help but imagine her raising there pups the same way. Then he noticed the robe she was wearing he didn't under stand how that robe came to be. "Kagome do you know what that robe means?" He asked her his eyes cold as ice. His eyes scared her but she shook her head no. "The white part of the robe stands for the inu yokai of the West, and the black part stands for the wolf yokai of the North." 'Koga.' she thought. His eyes narrowed. "How did you become a yokai?" Kagome looked into his eyes and told him everything, about the well, her time, the dog , and the transformation. He stared at her, he could tell that she wasn't lying.

"Lets go." He ordered heading back to camp. 'She isn't lying but something isn't right about this her scent is different then a demoness's. It makes me want to take her right now, but she is not in heat.' **'Take her now we want her and shewants s to, we could have taken her when you had her in our arms." His inner demon roared in his head.** "Silence we will claim her at the perfect moment.

(Inuyasha & Others)

They waited in Kaede's hut when Inuyasha sprang to his feet. "Damn that stupid wolf is here." He said running out of the hut, greeted by the familiar twister. "Hey mutt face were is Kagome?" He asked, with a smirk. Inuyasha wanted to kill Koga but he knew that was the last thing Kagome wanted to hear when she got back. So he told Koga about Kagome being turned into a inu yokai and running off. "You dumb-ass you should of went after her." He replied angrily before searching for Kagome himself. 'Don't you worry Kagome I **will** find you and when I do I **WILL make you MINE.'**

(Kagomes Mind)

'Why am I doing this? Why do I feel so secure around him and not Inuyasha?' **'Because you love Sesshoumaru, but you thought he would never except you as a human, but now your a yokai, your new body is just reacting to your deepest desires,so get ready the fun is just begining, you not only love him you love 2 others as well, but that you will find out later.' Her inner demon laughed as she receded into the deaps of her mind.** 'Others.' She thought, but other ideas began to pour into her mind. Images of Sesshoumaru on top of her, moaning as he plunges inside of her. "I want him!' She blushed.


	3. Dogs Love

**Chapter 3 A dogs Love**

(Kagome,Shippo,Sesshoumaru)

They walked back to Sesshoumaru's camp. He kept her close to him, and she did not protest. Kagome's tail wrapped around his waiste, she blushed. "Oh I am so sorry Sesshoumaru I can't control it." Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around her waiste was his only reply. 'This is wrong what ever that dog did to me it is affecting my body and emotions, it is not fair to be with him like this when I don't know if these emotions are true.' Her inner demon had been listening, and dove into her thoughts. **'Quit lying to yourself, you have had feelings for him long before you became a demon. You have seen his kindness, how he could have killed Inuyasha multiple times yet he did not, and how he now takes care of that younge girl, the only thing becoming a demon did, was amplified, so you cannot hide them.'** Kagome continued to walk next to Sesshoumaru carrying her son. **'It isn't just him but that wolf boy too. You have had feelings for him since the day you met. How he cared for tribe willing to die for them, how he spoke words of love and devotion to you and only you, and don't forget his _detemination.'_** 'No Koga is just a friend.' **'Ha you cannot lie to me, I know every thought in your head. I have seen all your memories, thoughts, and dreams. I especialy like the one he is in our time, and he. . .'** ' No please stop stop.' Her inner demon laughed as it recieded to the back of her mind.

They reached Sesshoumaru's campsite. He placed kagomes clothes on a branch to finish dying. He then sat against a tree. Kagome walked over to him, and unknowingly she sat in his lap. He was shocked but as soon as she reasted her head on his chest he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. She gave a small eep, and he gave a smirk. "Sesshoumaru where is Rin I have not seen her at all?" "She is at my catle where she is safe." "Is she well?" "Yes she is well." "She must miss you." Sesshoumaru said nothing. "I know I would miss you." She gave a small giggle. "You are a wonderful father to her Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru kissed her left ear. "And you are a great mother, your son truly loves you." **'She will be a great mother to our children as well.'**

Shippo had heard there conversation, and smiled. He wanted to listen more but, his stomach had other plans. "Grrrrrl" "Shippo are you hungry?" She asked, he tried to fake a yawn but, when he saw she wasn't bying it he nodded. "Good hunting is easier on a empty stomach." She kissed his cheek. He nodded. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was shocked he never expected her to be so tough on him. She saw that he was shocked and said. "Don't worry Inuyasha taught him how to hunt and fight, and I taught him how to defend himself and cook, just incase I wouldn't be here anymore." Shippo got off her lap, and kagome and Sesshoumaru stood up. "Kitsune your mother and I are going to take a walk we will be back." He said befor dragging her into the woods.

(Koga)

Koga had been running all over the place 'I need to find her, before she is mated.' He caught her scent and raced after it.

(Sesshoumaru & Kagome)

They passed a hot spring, and came apon a clearing, Sesshoumaru turned to the inu girl. "What is troubling you?" He asked staring into her eyes. "N...nothing, nothing is wrong." She replied slightly affraid of him. His eyes flashed red. "Do not lie to me." He warned her. Sadnes filled her heart and she started to cry. "I can't go home, I can never see my family again, my mother, my brother, my grandpa. I will never see them again, all my friends gone five hundred years in the future." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her. "Five hundred years is that all." She looked at him. "You forget demons live much longer then humans do, you will see your family again, but in the mean time you can start your own family now." He he kissed her. She gasped giving Sesshoumaru entry ino her mouth.

**Warning Lemon warning Do not read if you do not like**

Sesshoumaru tasted his soon to be lover. His tongue moving along her fangs. Kagome kissed back moving her tongue to his and slowly played with it. Sesshoumaru began to play to, as he removed his armor. They broke apart, and Kagome found that he had removed her robe, he was still fully clothed. He kissed down her neck and found that she was tasty he was about to move lower when he felt her trying to remove his clothes. He decided to help her, and she stared at his body, she blushed as she came apon his erection. He took his chance and attacked her body licking and sucking up and down her body. Kagome moaned in pleasure. When he came back up he stopped at her breasts and began to suck on her right nipple, he also rubbed his thumb over her left nipple, she arched into his touch. "Please Sesshoumaru take me **Now**!" He kissed her. He lowered himself to her wet womanhood, and slid his tongue into her. She moaned and arched herself off the ground and into his teasing mouth. He grabbed her hips and held them down wanting to savor her taste, he began to nibble on her inner walls. Kagome threw her head back and screamed his name, as she came. He swallowed her fluids.

Sesshoumaru placed himself infront of her entrance. "Kagome do you want me to fuck you?" He asked slowly pushing into her. Her inner muscles wrapped around his member. 'She is so tight.' "Please..." She begged trying to bring him deeper inside of her. "You have to say it." He said slowly pulling back. "Ahh no please fuck me." He smirked and with one quick thrust, he baried himself deep inside of her. "Ahh Sesshoumaru too big." She moaned in pain/pleasure. Her inner walls squeezing him. "Ahh Kagome you have to relax or it will only hurt more." He kissed her trying to ease her pain. She relaxed slightly, Sesshoumaru began to move slowly in and out of her, to ease her pain. "Oh Sesshoumaru Faster." He began to thrust into her faster, enjoying her moans of pleasure. She began to meet his thrusts, bringing moans from both of them. "Onegai Sesshoumaru Harder please fuck me harder." She screamed, he grabbed her hips and pulled back to the tip. He pulled her hard against his manhood. He pounded into her harder and faster with each thrust.

"Oh please Sesshoumaru I can't last much longer." He stared into her lust filled eyes. He gave one final thrust that brought them both to climax. He bit her neck as he came marking her as his. "You were pant amazing." She panted, his now limp member sliding out of her. "As were you." he said licking her mark, "but now you must mark me, if you want me to be with you." He gave her a smirk, she bit domn on his neck hard. She licked the mark, a couple of times before moving away from him. "Where are you going?" He asked staring at his mate. "I am going to take a bath, to wash all the sweat off, not to mention to relieve the pain of my sore body, you animal." She said with a giggle. He smirked, he allowed her to go, the spring was in his hearing range. She grabbed her robe and left.

**End of lemon.**

Kagome entered the water, and slowly began to relax. Then she smelled a strange scent heading towards her. 'Is it Inuyasha?' **'No it's a young wolf.' **'Kouga!' "HeyKagome I am here to take you with me." Not giving her a chance to respond he picked her up bridal style and took off running. Kagome's demon side took over, as she began to nuzzle Kouga's neck. "Kouga please don't hate me." "Kagome I could never hate you." "But you hate Inuyasha and he is an inu yokai. So you must hate me." "Kagome I hated Inuyasha because he was compitition, I wouldn't care if you were a human, a cat, a dog, a wolf, or even a bat yokai, I love you." Oh Kouga." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and fell asleep in his arms. 'She is already mated, I can never have her now.' **'Yes we do it takes a mark 24 hours before it sets so if we mate with her and keep her safe for 24 hours, she's ours.'**

AN: Sorry for the late update my computer was having difficulties and I couldn't post.

Onegai-Please

Neko-Cat

Inu-Dog

Yasha is a female demon

Yokai demon

Baka -idiot


	4. Kouga's love and Kagome's demon

**Chapter 4 Kouga's love**

Last time

Kagome entered the water, and slowly began to relax. Then she smelled a strange scent heading towards her. 'Is it Inuyasha?' **'No it's a young wolf.' **'Kouga!' "HeyKagome I am here to take you with me." Not giving her a chance to respond he picked her up bridal style and took off running. Kagome's demon side took over, as she began to nuzzle Kouga's neck. "Kouga please don't hate me." "Kagome I could never hate you." "But you hate Inuyasha and he is an inu yokai. So you must hate me." "Kagome I hated Inuyasha because he was compitition, I wouldn't care if you were a human, a cat, a dog, a wolf, or even a bat yokai, I love you." "Oh Kouga." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and fell asleep in his arms. 'She is already mated, I can never have her now.' **'Yes we can it takes a mark 24 hours before it sets so if we mate with her and keep her safe for 24 hours, she's ours.'**

(Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru raced threw the woods, trying to find his mate. He smelled a wolf and became angry. He ran to the springs and found no trace of her, but he caught the wolf's and he would have ran after them, but he remmebered the fox, and he ran to get him.

He found the young fox eating fish. "Kit you have to come with me your mother was taken by a wolf demon." "Oh don't worry that's just Kouga. He has been after Kagome for a long time. She knows how to handle him." He took a bite of his fish. "I am not so sure. If my hunch is correct then she may not have any control." He grabbed the kitsune, and followed the wolf scent.

(Kouga & Kagome)

"Kagome do you want to be my mate Kagome?" "Kouga I would, but I am already mated to Sesshoumaru." "Not if you mate with me. The mark is not complete. If we mate now then you would be mine." **'It's alright mate with him. You love him.' **'But I love Sesshoumaru.' **'Trust me everything will be alright.' **"Kouga I will mate with you." 'Yyyyyyyeeeeeeesssssssss!' He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his den. He removed his armor, and his pelt. She blushed at his size. He moved next to her, and she saw his tail, and gasped. "Oh Kouga I didn't know you had a tail." She giggled as it moved against her skin. "I'm a wolf demon of course I have a tail." His tail moved along her leg. "I...just thought...it was apart of your pelt. I never knew it was real." He moved up to her ear. "Do you want me to show you what's real?" He licked at her ear. "Kouga please." He moved on top of her. "Kagome I waited so long for this..." She kissed him. "Kouga do what ou want, you have waited long enough." He smiled and kissed her again.He licked at her bottom lip seeking entry into her mouth. She opened her mouth to him, and his mind was doing back flips.

**Warning Lemon Scene**

He tasted her, and he loved her taste. She was sweet. He began to play with her tongue, and she played back. They broke apart for air. Kouga gave her a quick kiss, before trailing his tongue down her neck. He reached her breasts and began to lick at them hungrily. 'Her skin is heavenly.' He could see her trying to hold back her moans. 'We can't have that.' He took her right nipple into his mouth, and began to suck on it gently. "Ah Kouga." He smirked into her breasts. He gave a small growl of pleasure, causing vibrations to run threw her body. "Kouga-kun. Your very good at this." "You haven't seen anything yet." He took her left nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking on it, teasingly. "Kouga please." He smiled his hand up her thigh, and smiled as she whimpered in pleasure.

Kouga moved down her body licking at every inch of her exsposed skin. "Ok Kouga please take me I need to feel you inside me." She began to rub against his member, making him howl with pleasure. **'Take her now she is needs you take her NOW.'** His inner demon was screaming in his head. He positioned himself at her womanhood. "Kouga I need you onegai, take me." He didn't hold back, he buried himself deep inside her, with one quick thrust. Her inner muscles wrapped around his length. "Oh Kouga your so well indowed." Her voice was full of lust. "And you are very tight." He nuzzled her cheek. "I love it."

She gasped, and her muscles grew tighter around his manhood. "Oh Kagome feels so good, keep that up." He began to thrust into the tight heat of her womanhood. "Oh Kouga Harder Onegai!" She begged trying to meet his thrusts. He did as he was told and began to thrust harder into her. He gave another hard thrust, and bit the mark. She came screaming his name. Kouga gave a few quick thrusts before spilling his seed deep inside her. Kouga pulled out of her, already missing her heat. Kagome moved closer to Kouga and began to stroak his tail. "Ahh Kagome." She pushed him onto his back. "Now I get to have my fun." She kissed him as she trailed her hands over his body. He groaned at her soft touch. She licked his neck, and bit down, marking him.

He groaned as her small fangs moved down his body. She came to his limp member. "We are going to have to fix that." She began nibble on his length. "Ahhhh." She licked up and down his manhood, enjoying the salty, yet delicious, taste. She moved a little lower and began to lick at his sac. "Oh Kagome keep doing that it feels so good, more." She nodded and began to suck on his sac. He moaned, and bucked up. She moved back and stared at his large erection. She moved over his erection and positioned herself over his erection, andslidit deep inside her.

She began to ride his erection. 'Damn she is so good it's taking everything I have to hold back I want this to last, but Ahh.' Kagome came her muscles squeezed his member bringing him to climax. They were panting from exhaustion. Kouga pulled her to him. "Kagome that was amazing I never knew you could do that." She smiled. "Get some sleep Kouga you need your rest." He nodded and fell asleep, with Kagome in his arms.

**End Lemon**

(Kagom's Mind)

"Hey demon!" She screamed. Her inner demon appeared before her. **"Yes."** "Who is the third." **"What?" **"You said there were three. Sesshoumaru and Kouga, are two, who is the third?" The demon smiled. **"Isn't it obvious."** She blushed. "Inuyasha?" The demon started to bust up laughing. **"Ha Ha Ha Ha that fool, you love him like a brother, and nothing more. You always hoped he might love you but, all he see's in us is that dead bitch, Kikiyo. That's why he didn't come after us. Once we became a demon we no loger resembled the women he loved. He's probably with the clay whore, right now."** She sighed. "Then who is it?" The demon smiled again. **"Miroku." **"WHAT I AM NOT, I REPEAT NOT IN LOVE WITH THAT HENTAI!" **"You love him, he may be a hentai, but he treats you better then Inuyasha. You think he's cute. You love it when he grabs your but." **"I do not." **"Yes you do, and when he asked you to bear his child, you almost said yes. The only reason you didn't see it was because you were trying to get him together with Sango. Don't you see, when you listed all the good things about him, even Sango realised that you liked it that's why she always rejected him, even when he was kind to her." **She blushed and moved away from the demon. Memories of Miroku surrounded her. She remembered the wind tunnel, and it made he want to help him. She remembered his kindness, and it made her want to be with him.

(With Miroku)

Inuyasha had run off into the forest leaving Miroku and Sango alone. A few moments later Miroku felt a surge of energy run threw his cursed hand. 'Oh no, the wind tunnel it's going to consume me. I have to get away.' He looked around. "Uhh I'm gonna go look for Inuyasha." He ran off into the forest. "Hey's acting strange today isn't he Kilala?" "Meww." Miroku ran as fast as he could. He stopped as another surge ran threw his arm. 'No if the wind tunnel takes me, Kagome will never know how I feel for her.' The beads shattered, and nothing. Miroku looked as his palm and the wind tunnel was gone.

Miroku was as happy as could be, at least he was until he came across Inuyasha and Kikiyo. 'That fool Kagome loves him, and he throws it away, for the dead.' Miroku walked back to camp. When he arrived he sensed a great want pulling him to the north. He ran ver to Sango. "Sango can I borrow Kilala?" "Sure Miroku, but what do you need her for?" "I am gonna go looking for Kagome." Sango nodded and Kilala transformed. He jumped on her back and Kilala took off. 'Good luck Miroku-sama.'

(Kagome's mind)

Kagome was angry, the memories faded away, and Kagome's eyes were red with fury. "This isn't right, how can I love them, a youkai is only supposed to have one love then make them there mate, how is it fair to them." **"I told you not to worry, you are different from other youkai. I think that Sesshoumaru might have figured it out being a inu youkai** **himself. Besides you have bigger things to worry about." **"What do you mean." **"You will find out later, but Sesshoumaru is heading this way and I can sense he is pissed off." **"Oh no."

(Sesshoumaru & Shippo)

Sesshoumaru walked into the den, with Shippo on his shoulder. His eye's were red with anger. 'I will kill that wolf.' Shippo jumped off his shoulder knowing what was about to happen. Sesshoumaru grabbed Kouga by the neck, pulling him away from Kagome, and waking him up. "Hey let me go." Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on his neck, only to be knocked away by Kagome!

Definitions for up coming chapters

Onegai-please

Youkai-Demon

Inu-Dog

Yasha-Female Yokai (Demoness)

Neko-Cat

Kami-God

Koishii-Love, darling

Iie-No

Gomen-Sorry

-san-way of putting respect towards someone (like Mr. or Mrs. in English).

-sama-terms that used to called a respected person

Itekimasu I'm going/ leaving

Hai yes

Daijobu I'm okay/alright

Ja mata ne see you later/ later then

Ohayo good morning

Arigato thank you


	5. AN

Okay people I like Inuyasha and all it's charcters, except kikiyo.

The reason I changed it was because I just saw the episode of inuyasha's past, with kikiyo. All he sees in Kagome is Kikiyo.

Next info for change. Miroku is a pervert that will bring in comedy in later chapters. Inuyasha will see the error of his ways, and in later chapters, he will get a chance with Kagome. She will have four mates. Miroku is just gonna be one of them. You will find out why in later chapters, so please keep reading.


	6. Kagome's power

Chapter 5 Kagome's power.

(Inuyasha & Kikiyo)

"Kikiyo let me go." "No you promised to go to hell with me." "No I'm sorry. You are not the women I love, I made a promise to a memory, that I can't keep." "You love that other woman. If she is the one that stands then I will just have to get rid of her." Inuyasha got angry. "You will do no such thing!" "You wont stop me Inuyasha." A strange energy ran threw the rosary, and sent Inuyasha to the ground. "Damn you." Her soul collectors came and wrapped around her, and carried her off. "No Kagome!"

(Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Kouga)

Sesshoumaru jumped back, as Kagome attacked. Her eyes were white and empty. She growled and charged at Sesshoumaru. 'It's as I thought she is that kind of yasha. Then no matter what I do I can't kill the wolf.' He groaned and dodged another attack. Her hand glowed with miko energy. She released the energy and it sent bullets of energy at him. Sesshoumaru used his poison whip, to destroy the bullets. Se growled and got ready for another attack. "Mommy stop." Shippo crried jumping infront of Sesshoumaru. Kagome fell to her knees and collapsed. Sesshoumaru caught her just in time. "Get your hands of my mate." Kouga yelled. "She isn't your mate wolf." "Yes she is I marked her as mine before your mark could set." "Check again wolf our marks have fused together." He showed him her neck, and he was right the two marks have fused together.

"What did you do?" "I have done nothing Kagome did. She is a special class of inu youkai." "Nani!" "Kagome is a inu breeding youkai. They were used to raise our population.Also breeding yashas can have four mates. Not only that they are very powerful, that's why she still has her miko powers. They have such power to protect there children and there mates." "That's why she attacked you when you were trying to kill me." He nodded. "Wait does that mean Kagome is pregnant?" "Yes, we can't smell it because her scent his hiding it. She can have many children at one time." Kouga was stunned. "What do we do know?" "If we want to keep her between us we have to keep her away from ant other men." Kouga nodded, and Kagome woke up. She moved away from Sesshoumaru, and walked out of the den. They stared at her, in confusion. She then looked back at them, and smiled. Sesshoumaru knew hat she was doing but it was to late, she put up a barrier over the den, traping them inside.

Seshoumaru began to attack the barrier. Kagome was in her strange robe. She jumped away from the den and headed towards Miroku. 'He's here I can smell him I need to be with him.' She ran faster.

(Kouga and Sesshoumaru)

"Damn it why would she do this to us?" "She wouldn't her demon would if we were keeping her from a chosen mate." Kouga growled, and stated to pound on the barrier. Shippo helped by throwing giant tops at the barrier. "It's no use, the barrier will only grow stronger with force." "Fine since were stuck in here tell me more about the breading yashas." "Yeah I wanna no more about my mom's youkai form." He sighed. " The breeding inu youkai have two sides in Kagome's case. Her miko side and her demon side. Her demon side chooses three of her mates for her by looking threw her memories, dreams, and emotions. Then her miko side chooses a mate from her heart. She will be given children from each of them." "That means I will have brothers and sisters." "Yes as will Rin."

"Also she has the power to increase the power of her mates." "What do you mean?" "When you were with her, didn't you feel stronger, or faster?" Kouga nodded. "That's what I mean she increases our natural abilities." He covered Shippo's ears. "When she was with you she was giving you a lot of pleasure wasn't she?" He nodded. "She increases the pleasure she gives us. It took nearly all I had not to give in to it." He let go of Shippo's ears. "There's just one problem, her inner demon has all of Kagome's emotions but amplified ten folds. Kagome may be forgiving but her demon side is not. My brother has betrayed her, her demon side my kill him."

"I'm more worried about Naraku." Shippo and Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga. "She hates Naraku more then anyone, what if her demon side takes over and goes after him? He could take her and make her his, and she would see him as a mate and have his children." "No her demon can sense the good in people with the use of her miko powers. Also if Naraku even tries to touch her, her demon side will destroy him. Let's just hope she finds her next two mates."

(Kagome & Miroku.)

Miroku sensed her energy. "Kilala go down." She did and as soon as she landed, Miroku was tackled by Kagome. She hugged him. "Oh Miroku I've missed you." He stared at her. 'She's beaughtiful.' "Miroku do you dislike this new me?" "No your beaughtiful." She blushed. "Miroku I must tell you something, that day you asked me to bear your child I wanted to say yes." His eyes widened. "Do you still want me to bear your child?" He kissed her. "Kami, yes." He kissed her again.

Warning Lemon (AN: Get the popcorn)

Miroku removed her robe. He trailed his hand over her body. He kissed her and licked at her bottom lip, begging for entry into her mouth. She opened with a moan, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Miroku began to play with her tongue, while massaging her breast. She arched against him. Miroku broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down her neck. She moaned. "Miroku please I want to feel you against me please." He kissed her. "Not yet Kagome I haven't tasted your body yet." He took her left nipple into his his mouth and sucked it. "Ohh Miroku." He smirked, and moved on to her right nipple.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore she pushed him on os back and ripped apart his clothes. She grabbed his prayer beads and tied his hands above his head. "Miroku you will get your chance but I have need to taste you." She trailed her tongue domn his neck while straoking his length. She came to his groin and inhaled his scent. "Miroku you smell so good. I love your scent." He blushed. She grabbed his cock, and began to lick from the tip to the base. He moaned. 'Damn I want to touch her, but I have to admit this side of her is hot, but the moment I get free I'm gonna get her back for this.' She tried to take his erection into her mouth but it was too long and thick. She began to stroak what she couldn't fit into her mouth, and with her other hand she massaged his sac.

Her tongue moved aroundhis thick member enjoying his spicy taste. Miroku bucked into her mouth and came. She swallowed his cum, and cleaned his erection. "Wow Miroku I never knew you were so big. I want you inside me now, but I promised." She removed the beads and he flipped her over and tied her hands with the beads. He moved down to her womanhood and thrusted his fingers into her. She arched trying to bring his fingers deeper inside of her, but he pulled them back. "Mi..roku." She whimpered. He grabbed her hips and plunged his tongue deep into her womanhood, tasting her sweet essence.

She came sceaming his name. He removed the beads, and positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Miroku Aishiteru." "I love you too Kagome." She became sad. "Miroku when you take me you have to mark me like a demon would, and I will have to mark you." "I know, I would do anything to be with you." He slowly pushed in and she gasped. 'He's bigger then Kouga, Kami I wish I could stop time and make this last, Ahh.' "Your so tight Kagome it feels so damn good." She moaned. "Miroku your too big." He was fully inside of her.

Miroku smirked at her comment, and to slowly rock against her to get her used to his size. He felt her inner walls loosen around his manhood and he pulled back to the tip. He slammed back in, and she screamed his name. He began to thrust into her wet heat enjoying her moans. "Miroku onegai faster." He obeyed and started to pick up speed. She moaned. Without being told he began to thrust harder into her. He began to claw at his back, and he hissed in pain. "I'm sorry ahh Mi ahh roku." "It's alright." He countinued to pound into her. "Ahh Kagome I'm so close." She put he hand on his head and brought him to her neck. "Then please mark me." He bit down on her neck and tasted her blood in his mouth. He sucked on the small wound creating his mark. The three marks fused.

Kagome came and tightened her muscles around his manhood, bringing him to climax. He pulled out his now limp member and sat down. His legs spread. She moved around to his back and licked at the cuts she made. They healed. She moved inbetween his legs. and bit his neck marking him. She looked at his cursed hand. "Miroku I just noticed your curse is gone." "Yeah isn't it great I don't know how, but I think you did it." He kissed her. "Kagome?" They looked towards the voice, they saw Inuyasha. "I'll kill you, you perverted monk." He drew his sword. Kagome's eye's became red. **"You will not do a thing."** Inuyasha saw her inner demon. "Kagome don't let your inner demon control you." **"Oh shut up kibble for brains I haven't taken over I just came to the surface. Now put that sword away before you hurt yourself."** He put the it away. "Kagome how could you mate with Miroku?"** "Your one to talk, I know for a fact that you slept with the clay bitch. She saw you, you left the group to find jewel shards on your own but you really went to her. You didn't mark her but you slept with her."** He looked dowwn in shame. **"Kagome may have forgiven you but I have not, and the only reason I am not tearing you to shreds is because you are the fourth mate."**

"What?" Miroku and Inuyasha said at the same time. **"Just tell me do you choose Kagome or the clay pot?"** "Kagome I choose her." **"Miroku I hope you understand you are the third mate. Kagome had 4 people she loved and now she is a very special youkai she can have four mates are you alright sharing her?"** "As long as I have her it doesn't matter." Kagome smiled. "Thank you Miroku." **"And you Inuyasha?" **"I feel the same." "Thank you Inuyasha." She turned to Miroku, and pulled out one of her hairs. It glowed then vanished, and Miroku had a pure black robe. "I have to keep you safe." She sent Miroku and Kilala to the barrier. Inuyaha walked over to her and kissed her.

Kagome pressed her naked body against Inuyasha's clothed one, and began to rub his clothed erection. He moaned. She took her chance and removed his clothes freeing his thick erection. They blushed. "Kagome why did you choose me?" "Inuyasha I realized that you could have stayed with her but you returned to me. I knew I loved you, more then a brother or a friend. I forgive you because I love you." She kissed him. He moaned as she began to play with the silver hair above his erection. She moved lower and began to stroak him. "Aishiteru Kagome." "Aishiteru Inuyashaaaaaa." She screamed as he grabbed her but and pulled her off the ground, and started to attack his neck and breasts with his mouth.

He began to lick, suck, and bite were ever his mouth could reach. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave into the pleasure his mouth gave her body. "I want to taste you." "Me too." He layed her on the ground and positioned his erection above her mouth, while he slipped her tongue into her womanhood. She took his whole erection into her mouth and sucked on his thick shaft. He moaned sending vibrations threw her womanhood. She moaned as she trailed her tongue around his thick member. Inuyasha lapped at her like candy. He then began to nibble on her inner walls making her come onto his awaiting mouth. He drank her down with ease.

Kagome began to suck harder on his erection making him cum. He pulled out of her mouth, and got up. "Kagome wrap your legs around my waist." He picked her up and she did as she was told. Inuyasha pushed his new erection into her and she moaned. "Inuyasha mark me." He did he bit down on her neck and marked her. The marks fused. She bit down on his neck and marked him. Inuyasha began to thrust into her enjoying how he fit into her. "Inuyasha harder." He began to thrust harder into her. She begged him to go faster and he obeyed.

Inuyasha felt he was close, and as her inner walls tightened in climax nothing. He couldn't cum. "Hey wha.." **"This is your punishment, you have to make her cum 2 more times before you can." **He groaned. He continued to thrust into her. An hour later Kagome screams sit, and he is finds his climax as he is slammed into her. He came hard into her. He pulled out of her and sat back from exhaustion. She smiled and moved over to him. "Inuyasha do you want me to make it up to you?" He nodded. She grabbed his limp manhood and stroaked him creating a new erection. She then began sending waves of pleasure threw him making him cum with each stroak.

After his 15th climax she stopped. "Better?" He gave a small whimper of pleasure. She licked him clean, and dressed him. She put her robe back on, and kissed his sleeping form.

End Lemon


	7. Rage and a Dance

Chapter 6 Anger and a Dance

Kagome used her power and teleported to the barrier. She dropped the barrier, and Shippo jumped into her arms. "Mommy I'm so glad your alright." She smiled and hugged her kitsune. Kouga ran up to her. "Kagome how could you choose the lecher as a mate?" "Kouga I love Miroku like I love you." Inuyasha woke up. "Kagome what are we doing here?" "Inuyasha Kouga we need to talk." She looked back towards the forest and walked into the cave. They followed. Kagome hugged Sesshoumaru and sat down next to him. Inuyasha and Kouga growled. She glared at them and they became silent.

Miroku sat on the other side of Kagome. "Okay there are things I want to know." Sesshoumaru sighed and told her everything he knew. "So I'm pregnant?" He nodded. "I'm going to have children." "Yes in three weeks." "What? How is that possible?" "It's the power of the breeding youkai." "Sesshoumaru we should go tell Rin the good news." Shippo moved onto her shoulder. "Kagome should you be traveling in your condition?" "I will be fine Miroku." Miroku stared at her. "Kagome your pregnant I don't want you traveling." Inuyasha said. "He's right, as much as I hate to admit it, he's right." She sighed, she created a blue dust that put Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha to sleep. "Kilala can you take them please, but first we have to find Sango." Kilala transformed and Kagome put the guys on her back. Kilala took off and Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed.

Sango was sitting at the campsite, drinking tea. She saw Kagome and smiled. Kagome walked over to her. They began to talk and Sesshoumaru took shippo on a hunting lesson. "Sango you are okay about me and Miroku right?" "Yeah I knew he loved you. I scared him too much." "Are you going to be okay?" "Yeah." "Hey Sango, I want you to come wih us." "What?" Kagome smiled. "I don't want to loose my best friend." Sango smiled. "Also I want my children to know you." Her eyes widened. "Your pregnant?" Kagome nodded, and Sango hugged her. "Alright I'll go."

(With Sesshoumaru and Shippo)

They had finished hunting and was bringing there kill back to Kagome. Sesshoumaru stopped. "What's wrong?" "Get back to your mother now!" He growled. Shippo took his kill and ran back to his mother. Sesshoumaru turned and saw a woman with long black hair and strange markings on her body. "I take it your the one who turned Kagome into a breeding inu demon?" "As sharp as ever Sesshoumaru-chan." "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO THIS SESSHOUMARU IN SUCH A WAY!" "Still no manners, it is your own fault the inu youkai clan needed to be restored. You refused to take a demoness as a mate, and you were to proud to tell the human how to feal." Sesshoumaru became angry and struck wih his poison whip.

The woman countered it with a whip but this whip was red and much bigger. She sent Sesshoumaru into a tree and pinned him with her body. "You should not be complaining. We both get what we want the inu clan will be restored, and you get the woman you love. Even with the wolf as a mate the will be half wolf half dog." Sesshoumaru growled. She smirked. "Now now, and here I come and try to warn you about Naraku." Sesshoumaru pushed her off him. "I warn you Sesshoumaru, Naraku will try to erase one of your marks and make his, just as the wolf tried to do." "If you know this then why don't you kill him?" She smiled. "If I was to kill him where would I get my fun, and now that the clay women has joined up with him, things will be interesting." Sesshoumaru growled and attacked with the Tokijin. It hit the woman with full force.

The energy faded and the woman stood unharmed. She laughed. "Sesshoumaru your father couldn't defeat me and he had all three swords, and you expect to beat me from a sword made from Naraku's incarnation. You are so foolish maybe I should give Kagome to Naraku, because you clearly can't protect her yourself." Sesshoumaru charged, the woman snapped her fingers and seven large black dogs pounced on Sesshoumaru. He was so caught up in his rage he failed to stop them, and was brought to the ground. He snarled and tried to throw the dogs off him but they just bit down harder. The woman took the Tokijin and destroyed it. "I'll kill you, you ugly bitch." "Maybe I should kill you now, save Kagome the trouble of finding out how weak you are."

Six energy darts were shot at the woman, but she jumped out of the way. Another wave of darts struck the dogs and disintergrated them. Sesshoumaru rose from the ground. Kagome appeared next to him. "You will do no such thing." The woman smiled. "I hope you will be happy having Naraku as a mate because Sesshoumaru will never be able to protect you." She vanished her laugh echoed threw the woods. Kagome was about to comfort Sesshoumaru, only to be slapped. She touched her cheek were he slapped her. "Do not disgrace this Sesshoumaru, you should know your place." He walked off leaving her to cry.

'I know I should not blame her, it was her demon side. I should go apologize.' **'No demon side or not she disgraced us infont of that women.'** 'Why can't I kill her!' He released a loud roar. Back with Kagome, she wrapped her arms around her and cried. The guys woke up feeling her pain. They got of Kilala and ran towards her. "Kagome!" They screamed seeing her on her knees and crying. They saw the mark on her cheek, and gasped. "What did I do wrong? What did I do to him? What did I do to mak him hate me?" Inuyasha growled, and ran off. "Kouga take care of Kagome." Miroku said before running after Inuyasha.

They found him sitting in a tree. "What did you do to her you bastard?" "Silence Inuyasha." "Sesshoumaru-sama please what happened?" "I found the woman that turned Kagome into a youkai. Her name is Inushuri, she turned Kagome to increase the inu clan. She threatened to take Kagome to Naraku and I attacked. She destroyed the Tokijin and pinned me. Kagome fought her off, and I became angry." Inuyasha was about to attack his brother but Miroku held him back. "Who is this Inushuri?" "A womenwho deserves to rot in hell. She has the power to kill Naraku but refuses to use it. She toys with peoples lives until she gets what she wants. Father tried to kill her many years ago, but even with his power at it's maximum he couldn't even reach half the power she wields." There faces were covered in fear.

Kouga was trying his best to cheer her up. Her head was resting on his shoulder and there tails were wrapped together. "Kagome please smile. What can I do to make you happy?" She looked at him and smiled. He became very scared. Sango watched from behind a tree with Kilala, and as soon as they started Sango was laughing.

After a few hours Inuyasha and Miroku convinced Sesshoumaru to talk to her. They walked back to the campsite and saw Sango walking towards them. She was laughing. "Sango what happened?" She looked at them and they sa tears in her eyes. "I Bwhahahaha can't hahahaahahaha so hahahahaahahahaahahaha funny!" They looked at her and ran to were Kagome was. When they got closer they heard Kagome was singing. When they got to her they wanted to kill the wolf demon. Kouga was slow dancing with Kagome. Kouga who had no idea how to slow dance just let Kagome hold onto him and sing. Kagome moved Kouga around.

Kouga stopped Kagome and they looked at Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha, and Miroku. Kagome walked over to them, and Sesshoumaru stepped up. He was about to speak but Kagome put her fingers to his lips and silenced him. She gave him a quick kiss before pulling back. "I will forgive you if you wear these." A rosary appeared in her hand. "No I will not." Kagome had a look on her face that made his heart break. She walked away from him. He moved infront of her. "You will not walk away from me." She looked at him with anger. She grabbed his hand and put on her stomach. "Sesshoumaru I love you, we slept together, I am carrying your children, and no matter what happens I will always love you, but I will not stay with someone who hit me. Inuyasha may have betrayed me but he never hit me. So Good bye." She moved around him.

Sesshoumaru spun her around and pulled her to him. "I am sorry Kagome. Please forgive me. She made me see that I could lose you at any second, and you were fighting her without knowing what she could do to you. I should have never hit you, I will wear the rosary." He looked at her and she had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Sesshoumaru, I love you." She kissed him and the rosary appeared around his neck. "Would you like to dance Sesshoumaru?" He nodded, and Kagome began to sing, and they danced. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga just listened to her sing. They danced for ten minutes and he sat down. She walked over to Inuyasha and began to dance with him, only for him to fall. Sango had arrived to see him fall.

She was holding Shippo and Kilala and both Sango and Shippo started to laugh. Shippo stopped as he heard his mother sing. She began to dance with Miroku, and he didn't try to touch her butt. Kagome went from dance partner to dance partner until she got to dance with her son. The men watched her each of them with a smile. Kagome continued to dance until Shippo fell asleep. The sun set and they made camp, and rested protected under Kagome's barrier.


	8. New demon and Rin’s new mother

Chapter 7 New demon and Rin's new mother

The sun rose, and Miroku was the first to wake up. He walked out of Kagome's barrier, and headed to a nearby river, for a bath. He was about to remove his clothes, when he sensed someone. "Show yourself." Inushuri stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hello monk."

"Inushuri why are you here?" She smirked.

"I am here to make a deal with you." Miroku's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of deal?"

"I will turn you into an inu youkai so you can spend the rest of your life with Kagome."

"What is the catch?" She smiled.

"There is no catch. You see I want the inu clan to grow and live. If I turn you into a demon you connection with Kagome and the pups will grow." Miroku thought for a moment.

"Then why did you let Kouga mate with her? He isn't an inu youkai."

"Since wolf demons and inu demons have always fought, both tribes have suffered great losses. With Kouga as a mate, it will form a union between the dogs and the wolves. Even Kouga's pups will be half inu and half wolf youkai." She laughed at her plan.

"Why should I trust you?" She stopped laughing and smirked.

"Because, without me, your life will end sooner then the others, whether it's from old age, or a demon attack." Miroku thought for a moment then nodded. Inushuri began to draw energy around her. Kagome sensed the energy and woke up, she raced off towards it. Inushuri's energy wrapped around him. Kagome saw this and screamed.

"Miroku NO!!" He turned and saw her. She jumped and pushed him out of the energy. She glared at Inushuri. "Don't ever come near Miroku again. If you do I will kill you." To prove her point she sent the energy back at her, and it cut her cheek. Inushuri vanished leaving Miroku and Kagome alone. Miroku looked at her in shock.

"Kagome wha..." She embraced him and began to cry.

"Miroku what was she doing to you?"

"She said she was turning me into a youkai."

"Miroku I don't trust that woman. The way she toys with peoples lives for her own personal gain. She reminds me of Naraku."

"Kagome, I needed her to turn me into a demon. You will out live me, and I will grow old." Kagome looked up at his eyes. He blushed and looked away. Kagome moved up to the mark and began to send her energy into it. In moments two dog ears sprang from Miroku's head and his hair grew 1 inch, he grew claws, but didn't grow a tail. She kissed his mark and pulled away. Miroku moved on top of her and nuzzled her neck, and gave it a few licks. She scratched behind his puppy like ears and Miroku whimpered, this pleasure was too much, and too new to him.

His ears twitched and Kagome giggled. Miroku kissed her, and before he could deepen the kiss, he was thrown off of Kagome, by Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pinned Miroku up to the tree. "Who are you demon, and how dare you touch my mate?" He growled with a death grip on Miroku's throat. 'Can Sesshoumaru not tell that it's Miroku?' Kagome thought as she stood up. "Sesshoumaru Heel!!!" She yelled.

Sesshoumaru felt his grip loosen and in a flash of blue light he vanished and reappeared next to Kagome. "Sesshoumaru that's Miroku I turned him into the youkai you see before you. **Calm down**." The last part came as a growl. Sesshoumaru knew that a breeding demoness would not have interfered had not one of her mates been in danger. "Forgive me Kagome it was a grave error on my part. I should have realized." Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She reached up and scratched behind his ears. Sesshoumaru froze; he did not make a sound and kept his emotionless mask in place. Kagome was disappointed with his response but knew if they were alone, he would have shown at least a little response.

Kagome walked with Miroku and Sesshoumaru back to the others, and explained everything before Kouga or Inuyasha could attack Miroku. After the explaining Kagome and Sango started to pack up camp, well Kagome tried. Sesshoumaru and Kouga refused to let her do anything. Miroku and Inuyasha tried to convince Kagome not to travel in her condition. Kagome snapped on them and told them if she couldn't pack up they would, then she quickly apologized, then by throwing them 10 feet away from her. They learned not to bother a pregnant woman with demon strength.

Kagome sighed and sat down. She was joined by Shippo who crawled into her lap. "Hey mama does this mean I'm going to have little brothers and sisters?" She looked down at her son and smiled.

"Yes and you're gonna be a good big brother right?" Shippo nodded and curled up in her lap.

"Kagome do not forget about Rin, she will need to be told of this as well." Sesshoumaru said walking towards her. She nodded.

"Yes, but do you think she will accept me as her mother?" Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Yes love she will."

She smiled and turned her head to watch Inuyasha and Kouga fight about her stuff. Sesshoumaru looked at the four marks. He noticed that the marks had yet to set. _'Is this Inushuri's doing. Is she truly planning to turn her over to Naraku? NO I will not allow that to happen. I will not lose my mate.'_

After everything was packed Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "Alright Kagome everything is packed, hop on my back and I'll carry you." Inuyasha decided to agree with Kagome and trust in her judgment. Kagome picked Shippo up and carried him towards Inuyasha.

"Hold on Inuyasha do you think a pregnant woman she be carried on the back of a reckless hanyou." Sesshoumaru said stepping in front of Kagome.

"Kagome should just ride on Kilala with Sango." Miroku said walking over to them. Kouga dashed over.

"No way, we can't trust a cat demon to carry our mate. One of us should. I say me." Kouga said receiving a glare from Kilala and Sango. Kagome sighed.

"I will carry her."

"No I will."

"No me."

"No me."

Kagome growled. "Enough I'll just walk." Kagome said walking away with Shippo in her arms. Miroku stopped her. "No wait Kagome it is not right for a pregnant woman to make a long journey you need to have a ride of some kind." Kagome frowned knowing they all felt the same way. She looked at Sango for help. "Sorry Kagome they're your mates."

She sighed and walked over to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru can you do something please?"

"If it was just us then yes, I could use my power to take us to the western palace, but there are others to deal with."

She looked up at him with pleading puppy eyes. "Is their anything I could do to persuade you to expanding your power to take us all?" He looked at the hidden playfulness in her eyes. He smirked. He leaned down and whispered something to her. She blushed darker then a tomato. "You're a real pervert Sesshoumaru but I like that about you. It proves that you're not a cold hearted bastard." She leaned up to him. "I'll do it." She whispered into his ear. He smirked.

"Everyone be quiet." Sesshoumaru growled. "Thanks to Kagome we now have a way to get to the western lands. I will use an ancient spell to take us to the lands. It is normally used for only two people but I will try to use it on us all." The others looked unsure but with Kagome's consent Sesshoumaru proceeded. He used his fang to place a cut on his index finger. He traced the finger along his crescent moon mark. The mark became blood red just as his blood became dark blue. He focused his power and let a drop of blood fall onto the grass. A crescent mark appeared on the ground around Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sesshoumaru channeled more power and the mark began to expand and it soon circled them all. The mark glowed black and soon darkness wrapped around them. Inuyasha and Kouga tried to call out to Sesshoumaru and Kagome but found they were in silence. They felt as if they were moving yet remained still. It was a creepy feeling.

The darkness soon released them and they found themselves in Sesshoumaru's palace main hall. Sesshoumaru slumped to the ground feeling very drained after using such a powerful spell past its necessary use. Kagome gasped and ran over to his side. "Sesshoumaru are you alright?"

"Yes mate I am fine. I will be expecting what you promised." He said in a whisper. Kagome just smiled. The other guys glared at Sesshoumaru and were about to break them apart when Rin came running in. "SSSSHESSSHOUUUMMMAAARRUUU-SSSAAAMMMAAA!!!!" Rin launched herself onto Sesshoumaru which Kagome found cute. "Your back Sesshoumaru and you brought friends. I'm glad it was very lonely here without you." She looked at Kagome. "You also brought the pretty lady to play with Rin."

"Not quite Rin. Kagome is going to be your new mother, and the kittling in her arms is Shippo your new brother." Rin stayed where she was, and looked at Kagome happily, Shippo also remained where he was and looked happily at Sesshoumaru. Then their gaze fell on each other, Rin crawled of Sesshoumaru and Shippo crawled out of Kagome's arms. They looked at each other in a long Silence. Then finally Rin broke the silence. "Do you like toys?"

"Yeah, do you like candy?"

"Yeah, do you like playing?"

"Yeah, Do you like games?"

These questions lasted a very long time until Jaken came in. "Rin stop your mindless chatter, young girls she be seen not hear..er." Jaken never got to ffinish his sentence as Kagome sent him Flying out a window. Shippo laughed as did Rin. "Kagome-mama let's go play outside." Kagome and Shippo were led outside by Rin followed by Sango and Kilala. Once Jaken came back in he was ordered to prepare a room and take all of Kagome's things to her new room by himself.

The other guys just laughed. Sesshoumaru turned to them. "We have things we must discuss."

Alright new chapter I am so sorry for not updating but I took a very long vacation and have only been able to read fanfictions not post them well I'm back and will be updating everything soon.


End file.
